


Bring On The Rain (Bring On The Thunder)

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Swimming, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never rains in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring On The Rain (Bring On The Thunder)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "wet and messy" on my [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/)**kink_bingo** card. What is up with me and teenage Ryan and Spencer? /o\

It shouldn't have been raining in the middle of summer, in the desert heat of Las Vegas of all places, but it certainly was appreciated as the cold, fat water drops fell upon the scorched earth. Although, it kind of ruined Ryan and Spencer's plans of swimming. Ryan sighed against the window, his warm breath fogging the glass.

"Hey, we could still go swimming. It's only water."

Ryan turned to level his gaze at Spencer. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Spencer gestured out the window where the clouds were bright grey, almost white, the steady rain falling straight down from them. "Nah, only if it's lightning. There's not even any thunder."

Ryan still didn't move.

"Come on, Ry, you act like a little water from the sky while you swim in a giant bowl of it is going to kill you." Spencer was already tugging on his swim trunks, looking down to tie the drawstring.

Ryan smiled at that, getting up to change as well.

The two grabbed towels from the hall closet and put them on the table near the door so they wouldn't track water all over the house when they came back in before stepping out into the downpour.

Before Ryan could think, Spencer had him slung over his meaty shoulder, and Ryan squealed in surprised delight. "Put me down, asshole!" Ryan cried out, laughing in spite of himself.

"Nope, I'm gonna throw your ass in the pool."

Ryan giggled and squirmed as Spencer carried him over to the pool, cackling maniacally as he unceremoniously tossed Ryan into the pool like a sack of potatoes. When he resurfaced, he was met with a splash in the face from Spencer landing a cannonball right in front of him.

Spencer came back up and initiated a splash fight, both of them laughing and grinning like mad. In their goofing off, they momentarily forgot the dreary weather, just enjoying themselves in endless rounds of Marco Polo because Spencer always cheated and Ryan just swam faster. They figured it was pretty even that way.

After a while, Ryan went over to rest under the shadow of the diving board, inadvertently avoiding the persistent pelt of rain on his face. Spencer followed, ducking his head under the water to slick his hair off of his face.

That was when Ryan noticed it; the way the water made Spencer's freckled shoulders shimmer in the blinding light reflected off the clouds. The way every little drop of water clung to the curves and angles of Spencer's face, trailing down until they dripped off of his nose and his strong jaw. They way the water made his eyelashes stick together, smoothed his hair, accentuated his neck in ways that made Ryan's blood boil and his stomach flip.

"Ry, what are you staring at?"

Ryan pushed Spencer out from under the diving board and back out into the rain to watch the water fall onto his skin, to outline his features, and Ryan just wanted to _feel_.

Just as Ryan was leaning in to kiss Spencer, Spencer gasped softly, as if he too had just noticed it, and their lips met in the middle. Ryan brought his hands up to hold Spencer's shoulders, fingers slipping over his slick skin.

A loud peal of thunder made them pull apart reluctantly, smiling lazily at each other.

Grabbing the back of Ryan's head, Spencer pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. "A shower would pose a lot less risk of being electrocuted."

"I don't want you anywhere near a towel for another thirty minutes."


End file.
